star_wars_keys_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo Raven
Born on the planet Myronth . 64 year old Franz Diablo Davis Raven was to son of Horonu Raven - the cruel dictator of Myronth. at the age of 15 . He saw the opportunity to conquer his homeworld through slavery. during his father's reign of terror. his father had sent Myronth guards to slaughter Myronth children in cold blood. which happened. somehow the world will need someone to set Myronth free from their evil ruler . when his father died of cancer . He stepped up to become it's powerful leader. when Franz Diablo Raven became tyrannical and cruel to his people. He sat on his father's throne and became the Dark Prince of the Sith. which means He has the power to summon his Sith disciples whenever needed. when Franz Diablo Raven decided to join Grand Master Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on the Planet of Aeronia . Franz asked him to train him as his apprentice . but Grand Master Luke Skywalker refused to so . seeing the darkness inside of him. enraged He sold his soul to the dark entity known as Savaraus - Lord of Darkness . and asked him on ways on getting rid of the Jedi once and for all. So Savaraus told him to see a being by the name of Tyrus Knorr on the Dark Planet of Osuna. where planned on betraying Grand Master Luke Skywalker for profits . changing his name to Diablo Raven. He arrived on Aeronia in secret . while making contact with the Supreme Leader's commander in chief Captain Tyreen to send in a battalion of stormtroopers and the Knights of Ren led by the Treacherous Kylo Ren alias Jacen Solo to destroy the Jedi once and for all. and they slaughtered thousands of Jedi Knights leaving only Gerald Farin and Johal Soralan the only survivors. while Mara Jade ordered him and his men to stop the slaughtering . Diablo Raven refused to do so and order Kylo Ren to kill his aunt in cold blood . in which he did so. meanwhile Kylo Ren began hunting Jedi across the Galaxy while Johal Soralan , Gerald Farin (Finn's Father) and Grand Master Luke Skywalker went into hiding. however Diablo Raven was not yet done. he began corrupting Myronth for centuries. forcing his people into a life of slavery. however Diablo Raven became more crueler. summoning his dark magicians . he used them for magic and trickery to deceive the Myronthians to worship his god Sybron Kron . However Johal Soralan saw the Myronthians were enslaved by their evil dictator . and ordered him to free the slaves of Myronth . but he refused many times. after plagues of Myronth had begin to hardened Raven's heart. he watched in horror as his son died in his arms. but then he ordered them take the Myronthians far away from Myronth . but this changed his mind. He ordered his men to fire and launch an attack of Syvrus - the Misty planet. while He sends the Sith Witch of Nyron Kuhl named Nidra Sirach to capture Princess Kristen Raelina and drain her life force energy. Diablo Raven sought this as a plan to get rid of Grand Master Luke Skywalker's New Jedi order for good and to lure Grand Master Luke Skywalker into the open to kill him. but however in 184 ABY. Diablo Raven made his downfall . as Grand Master Luke Skywalker's own daughter - Kara Skywalker killed him on Myrus . destroying the evil dictator for good. Category:Biographies